THE DESTINY
by dhanyatha
Summary: Charlie and Renee gave birth to two daughters. And one of the two daughters is destenied to achieve greatness. The child is cherished and loved by all supernatural beings. So come on let us see who and what the child is.
1. Preface

** THE DESTINY **

**PREFACE**

Hi guys, I am Elvira Rosette Swan. I am the twin of Isabella Marie Swan. I am 17 years old. I am the princess of every single supernatural thing in the world. Captain Peter Whitlock who gets random information in his head, once on a beautiful day of September he and the Oracle of Delphi got an information which was more like a prophecy which said:

_When the snow comes down and when the rain accompanies it, _

_Two girls will be born to mortals_

_The one child which sees the world second has powers unimaginable to any kind_

_The child has the blessing of the mighty Greek gods_

_The child should be raised among the rulers of the different kinds of the supernatural world_

_The child will be mated to the major who is trying so hard to keep his demon in control_

_The child will unite all the supernatural kinds in the world to live together_

_The child will be the light to the world of supernaturals_

_The child will be loved and cherished by all_

_But she has to face a lot of troubles and battles_

_She will have to make choices right or the world is done_

_The first child is also destined to become a part of the supernatural world._

_So beware and raise the child carefully_

I know right the prophecy is pretty big and I think you would have guessed the twins are, yes it is me and my sister Bella. Bella is older than me by 2 minutes which automatically makes me the second and the one who has to bear the weight of the world in shoulders. So as per the prophecy, I lived amongst the world of supernatural. Let's get into the story to find out how I managed to live among the supernaturals.


	2. Back Home

CHAPTER 1 – BACK HOME

I am on the plane with my twin to Forks, Washington, where our dad, Charlie lives. Unlike my sister, I love the rain and snow. Therefore I love Forks. I am a daddy's girl whereas Bella is a mommy's girl.

Here is a sum-up of my life; I was born to Charlie and Renee before they were divorced. I have a twin sister who is 2 minutes older than me. We are not identical. But I love my sister none the less.

When I was about 14 years old a satyr sensed a lot of power coming from me so he took me a to a place named Camp Half-Blood, a place for the children born to Greek god and human went to get trained to survive from the attacks of monsters who are attracted to their scent. When the Greek god of wine, Dionysus saw me he was so surprised and happy. He immediately took me to Olympus to meet the other gods. When they saw me they mirrored Dionysus's reaction.

After they got over it they explained the purpose of my birth. They said that I was created by them to unite and prevent wars between supernatural beings. They also said that I unconsciously attract all supernatural beings in a way that there was at least one, who unconsciously protects me. They stated that I had a little bit of all their powers which automatically makes me the most powerful being ever alive. They also taught me about other supernatural creatures.

From that day onwards I started calling them mom and dad. Once in awhile any one of them used to visit me. I started going to camp Half-Blood every summer after the two-week visit with my dad, Charlie. I went on many quests with Percy Jackson, son of daddy Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Grover the Satyr. I am also blessed by other minor gods. I can yield any weapon I want.

After learning about my birth I recognized the supernatural creatures around me. They started coming up and talking to me. I made friends with all those who visited me. I loved being around them. But my mortal parents and my sister doesn't know anything about it. I had to use the mist to manipulate them to believe whatever I say to them about those who visit me. But I truly hated manipulating them.

Now moving on to my appearance; I have black hair with brown and blonde highlights. My eyes are a little weird because they are blue with green, red, brown and yellow flicks around it. Those colors represent my purpose of birth. The blue represents human, the green represents Greek gods, the red stands for human drinking vampires, brown stands for wolf shape-shifters and last but not the least the yellow represents animal drinking vampires. My body is slender with a little amount of muscle because of fighting battles, constant training, and regular work out. I have fair skin with a little bit of tan. Back to my life story, my mom divorced my dad and took me and my sister to Phoenix, Arizona I missed my dad terribly. And my sister I used to visit him every summer. But Bella stopped visiting him about 2 years ago. That's the history of my complicated but happy life.

Back to the present, the flight is about to land, I woke Bella up. After the bumpy landing, we got down from the plane and went to get our luggage. I had 3 huge suitcases whereas Bella had 1. She doesn't have any fashion sense and is clumsy, I being the daughter of Aphrodite I had a lot of fashion sense and is graceful. After taking our luggage we went to find our dad. He stood by his cruiser. This was not surprising as he was the Police Chief of Forks. As soon as I saw him I ran over and attacked him with a hug which nearly made my poor dad fall in his butt.

He hugged me back and said "I missed you. It's good to see you both again." Then he gave Bella an awkward hug who responded it in the same way.

Then we got in the cruiser and went home.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading my story. Bye, see you next week with another chapter.**


	3. A new beginning

**CHAPTER 2 – HOMECOMING PRESENT**

Bella didn't say anything the entire drive, but, Charlie had filled me in on a few things going on in Forks, including telling me all about the family that had moved down from Alaska two years previous. The Cullen family sounded interesting, and I was sure that we'd meet Dr. Cullen soon with how graceful Bella is not. I was looking forward to meeting the Cullen kids at school tomorrow though.

Charlie may have said that they keep to themselves, but when I am determined to make friends, they give in eventually. I told Charlie a bit about camp, the friends I made that were actually siblings, omitting that they were actually siblings.

The house Dad and Mom had bought after they got married was a simple little two bedroom, one bathroom house that had been perfect for the family of three. However, to their surprise it was not one child but two so, they built another room in the attic since it was just as well built as the rest of the house.

The attic had stairs that lead to it, instead of a ladder, so it was perfect when I was a child. As I grew up, I grew to absolutely love the attic, since it was my own little space the size of the first floor. Charlie had surprised me with a remodel when I was in sixth grade and had gotten straight A's, by making one part of my room into a walk-in closet about the size of the kitchen.

Bella had an old dinosaur of a computer in her room, while I had a 45 inch TV with a DVD player and Netflix in mine. You would think the money was from the supernatural beings and Gods, but no most the luxuries of mine were from the money I saved by working every day.

As soon as we arrived home, I saw a beaten up truck and my babies a sleek black Aston Martin Vanquish and a matte black Yamaha R6. I made my mom ship both my vehicles down to Forks. I loved them so much.

I ran over to them and checked for damages.

I turned over to my dad and asked "Dad, whom does this truck belong to?"

"This is my homecoming present to Bella" He replied.

I pouted and asked why he didn't buy me a homecoming present.

He chuckled and replied" I kept it inside the house and I will give it to you during dinner. "

I thanked him and after that we went inside the house.


End file.
